


What to Do When There's Nothing Good on TV

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: 50 Reasons to Have Sex [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, College Student Castiel, College Student Dean, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Nothing good on TV? How about a game of Truth or Dare?





	What to Do When There's Nothing Good on TV

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 50 Reasons to have sex challenge

Dean was flipping through the channels again. It was the fourth time, and finally, he threw down the remote in disgust. “Cas, talk to me.”

Cas was trying to ignore Dean, he had a big test in the morning and his roommate and best friend could be so annoying. He needed his sleep. But when Dean turned those big, green eyes on him in a pleading way, Cas was just putty in his hands.

“Fine Dean, I’m up.” Cas swung his legs over to sit on the edge of his bed. “What do you want to talk about?’

Dean sighed. “Fuck, I don’t know…. Let’s play truth or dare!”

Cas was the one to sigh this time. “I don’t really like that game.”

“Oh come on, Cas, it’ll be fun. I’ll start.”

Cas waited while Dean thought of a question. “Okay, Cas, truth or dare?”

Cas said, “Truth.”

“Have you ever stolen anything?”

Cas just huffed. “Of course I have.”

Dean looked surprised. “What did you ever steal?”

Cas looked thoughtful. “I borrowed two books one time and never returned them. And I have eaten grapes in the supermarket while I shopped. That’s stealing.”

Dean laughed. “Uh, not really, but I’ll let that one pass. Your turn.”

Cas thought. “Okay, have you ever cheated on a test?’

Dean looked shocked. “Of course. Everyone has done that!”

Cas frowned, “I never did.”

Dean just shook his head. “Of course you haven’t. My turn. Let me think of a good one…”

When Dean’s face lit up, Cas knew he was in trouble.

“Have you ever fucked a girl?”

“Jesus, Dean! What kind of question is that?”

“Just answer it. Come on, Cas.”

Cas sighed. He was gay and he really didn’t want Dean to know that about him, even though they had been best friends for six years.

“No, Dean, I’ve never fucked a girl.”

“Really? Wow… I um… okay, You’re turn.”

Dean chose truth. Cas was feeling sort of revengeful.

“Have you ever kissed a boy?”

Dean got red. He looked down and said, “I take dare then.”

Cas jumped on that. “I dare you to kiss me.”

Dean looked up at Cas and if Cas thought Dean was red at first, this was an entirely new shade of red. Cas stood up and walked over to where Dean was sitting. He sat down next to Dean and waited. Dean shifted around and faced Cas. Minutes ticked by.

Then Dean leaned in. He took Cas’ face in his hands and hovered just above Cas’ lips for a beat. Cas could feel his hot breath and it sent shivers down his spine. Then their lips met. It wasn’t just the peck that Cas was expecting, either, this was a full-on, lips pressed together kiss.

Cas felt his stomach flip. He had fantasized about this for years. And now it was really happening. 

Dean pulled back and looked into Cas’ eyes. Then, he kissed him again,

Dean ran his tongue along the seam of Cas’ lips and Cas opened for Dean’s tongue. When it touched his tongue, sparks went off in his head. He grabbed Dean by the back of the neck and really put himself into the kiss. Dean moaned in his mouth.

Cas’ mind was reeling. What was happening? Was this real? If it was a dream, he never wanted to wake up, that was for sure.

Dean pulled Cas down on the bed, and together, lips locked, they managed to scoot up until they were laying on the bed fully. Dean kissed along Cas’ jaw and down his throat. Cas turned his head to give Dean complete access. But then, he froze. Dean lifted his head and looked at him questioningly.

Cas pulled away from Dean, saying “What is happening here? Dean, what are you doing?” He tried to keep from sounding panicky.

Dean just looked hurt. Cas felt bad but it was too late to take back what he asked.

Dean said quietly. “Look, Cas. I have had a crush on you for like three years. I thought you liked me… you know… that way, too. If I was mistaken, I’m sorry. I never meant to fuck up our friendship.”

Cas’ mouth fell open. “You… you had a crush on  _ me _ ? Dean, I’ve been in love with you since I met you! Oh my god, we’re both idiots.”

Dean smiled brightly. He grabbed Cas and pulled him back in for a passionate kiss. They kissed and ran their hands over each other. They were both hard, and Dean began to rut against Cas’ thigh. This gave Cas the courage to climb on top of Dean and rub their cocks together through their clothes.

Things were really heating up, and Dean mumbled, “Too many clothes…” They took turns stripping while the other watched. This just made both of them hotter than ever. They fell back together and now their cocks were rubbing together and it punched groans out of both of them.

Dean reached down and grabbed both their cocks in his hand and began to run his hand up and down their shafts. Cas moaned and thrust up into his hand. Dean tightened his grip and it was no time at all before they both came, Cas slightly ahead of Dean but just by moments.

They lay, sticky and sated. Dean put his head on Cas’ shoulder.

“Why did we waste so much time?”

Dean just sighed. “Don’t know, but we’ve got the rest of our lives to figure it out.”

 


End file.
